


Can you help my mom

by parkshan820



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Friends to Lovers, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Parent Bucky Barnes, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Teacher Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Bucky believes he is a good mother. Bucky protect his child and gets the beatings instead.  Bucky makes sure that his son hides when Brock comes home. But when his son tells his teacher, some more problems comes up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so hope you enjoy this.

Bucky sniffles and knocks onto Justin's door. "Hey sweetheart, it's time for you to get up and get ready for school." Bucky says softly. Brock hasn't comes home yet and Bucky wants to send his son off to school as soon as possible. Justin yawns and blinks. "Mommy? Okay, I'm getting up." Justin mumbles and gets out of bed. Bucky walks into the kitchen and gets Justin's breakfast ready and sets the bowl down in front of Justin. Bucky smiles and brushes some hair out of his son's eyes. Justin looks up at him. "Mom, be careful please." Justin says when he puts his backpack on. Justin was only ten years old, but he was very smart for his age. Bucky squats down and smiles. "Don't worry about me, now, have a good day at school. I love you." Bucky says and kisses Justin's forehead. Justin smiles. "I love you too mom. Don't forget that you have to meet my teacher after school today." Justin says. Bucky smiles. "Thank you for the reminder." Bucky says and stands up and watches has his son safely gets onto the bus. 

Bucky closes the door and sighs. Bucky wonders how long it will be when Brock comes home. Bucky hated the alpha. But the law says that when you get pregnant, you can't leave your alpha. Bucky tried to leave Brock and Brock became furious and practically raped Bucky to get him pregnant on purpose just so Bucky can suffer more. Bucky sobbed out of fear when Bucky found out he was pregnant with Justin and made a promise that he would protect Justin from Brock and that he will get the life he deserves. Bucky has kept the promise so far and will gladly sacrifice himself just so Justin can be happy. Bucky leans onto the couch and closes his eyes. Bucky smiles when he feels safe at last for a long time and might be the only time. Bucky never feels safe, especially when Brock is around. Bucky's blood turns cold when he hears the front door open. Bucky knew how this was going to go. 

Brock stumbles in. "James! There you are! Where is that brat that you call a son." Brock says coldly. Bucky stands up straight. "He is not here at the moment." Bucky says calmly. Brock laughs. "I love how you think you can keep him safe. Come here you slut." Brock says. Bucky forces himself to move. "So where is that brat." Brock asks and grabs Bucky's not too long, but not too short hair and pulls the omegas head back. Bucky hisses in pain. "I am not telling you." Bucky says. Brock smacks Bucky's cheek and Bucky whimpers. "Did you just talk back to me." Brock hisses. Bucky stays silent and Brock smacks Bucky so hard that Bucky fell to the floor. Brock then yanks Bucky so Bucky was on his knees. "I think you need a punishment, now how to punish you?" Brock asks. Bucky starts to cry. Brock then smirks. "I know, I throw you in the basement." Brock says and drags Bucky to a door and Brock opens it, throws Bucky down the stairs and Brock slams the door close and locks it. Bucky gasps and whines in pain. "Don't worry honey, I will be down in a few minutes." Brock singsongs and stomps off. Bucky sobs. Bucky wanted to feel safe but nobody notices at all. 

Bucky didn't know how long time has passed, maybe a few seconds, minutes, hours, he didn't know. Bucky scrambles to the corner when he hears Brock coming down the stairs. "Now, what to do with you?" Brock says and walks towards Bucky. "I have to meet Justin's teacher after school!" Bucky yells. Brock didn't care. Brock just beats Bucky and Bucky tries to fight back. Bucky screams hoping that someone will hear him. Brock kicks Bucky over and over and then spits onto him. "There, that should teach you." Brock sneers and walks off. Bucky cries and shakes. Bucky needed to get himself patched up. Bucky slowly drags himself up the stairs and into the bathroom. Bucky sniffles and whines in pain. Bucky didn't know if he could go at this state. Bucky has to pick Justin up. Bucky slowly walks into the closet and grabs a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt to cover most of his skin. Bucky winces and grabs a pair of sunglasses and walks out of the door. 

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

Bucky slowly enters the school and moves to the classroom. Bucky could tell that the other mothers notice the black bruise that covered mostly the left side of his face. Bucky wanted to scream and tell them everything, but instead kept his eyes on the floor. Bucky knew he was early, but Bucky could pull Justin out of class early. Bucky knocks onto the door. Justin perks up and smiles. "Mom!" Justin exclaims and notices the fresh bruise and gently hugs him. Bucky smiles weakly and the bell rings. Justin smiles. "Come on mom! You need to meet my teacher!" Justin says. Bucky giggles and follows Justin. "Mr. Rogers meet my mom." Justin says and Bucky looks up at the man. Oh god no. Not another alpha. 

The man smiles. "Hello, my name is Steve Rogers. You must be Barnes." Steve says. Bucky eyes the hand that the alpha is holding out. "Bucky Barnes." Bucky says. Steve frowns when Bucky doesn't look at him in the eye and quickly shakes his hand. "Are you alright?" Steve asks. Bucky flinches. "I'm fine." Bucky says shyly. Justin takes his mothers hand. "It's okay mom, he won't hurt me or you." Justin says. Bucky looks at Justin and smiles. "I know sweetheart." Bucky says softly.

Steve looks at the omega more closely. Sam was beside him and eyes the omega as well. Bucky had a large bruise on the left side of his face and Steve could see more when Bucky had reached to shake Steve's hand. Steve didn't like the way Bucky didn't look at him in the eyes and his stomach turned when Justin told his mother that he won't hurt Bucky. Steve could see that Bucky relaxed a little when the beta came. Sam was the best guidance counselor there was. Bucky looks at them. Just then his phone beeped and Bucky stares at the text.

**Brock:**

get home you slut. I need a good punching bag and a decent fuck.

Bucky clears his throat. "Come on Justin, Broc- I mean your dad needs us home." Bucky says and flinches again when Sam and Steve look at each other. Justin pales a little. "Okay mom. Mom, your the best." Justin says and Bucky wants to cry. Bucky doesn't deserve to be the best. 

Once Bucky and Justin leaves, Steve looks at Sam. Sam sighs. "That poor omega, clearly the alpha is treating him like shit." Sam says. Steve heart threatens to shatter. "We need to talk to Justin tomorrow. " Steve says firmly and Sam agrees with him. 

□■□■□■□■□□□■□■■■□□■□■■□■◇■□■□□■□□□■□■□■□■□■■□■

Bucky parks the car and turns slowly in his seat. "Okay Justin, just like we praticed." Bucky says. Justin nods. Bucky walks up and opens the door silently and Justin was right behind his mother. Bucky grabs Justin's hand and leads him to his closet. "Okay, make sure you lock the door." Bucky says and closes the door. Bucky smiles when he hears that Justin had indeed locked the door. When Justin was five years old, Bucky had secretly put a lock inside the closet door so Brock couldn't get to Justin. Bucky sliently walks back to the front door. "Where do you think your going?" Brock sneers. Bucky whimpers. Brock grabs Bucky by the throat and shoves him against the wall. 

Brock squeezes Bucky's throat and Bucky starts to gasp for air. Brock then smacks Bucky against the bruise and Bucky cries out. "You are nothing but a whore and you need to be punished." Brock snarls and Bucky whines. "Brock please, you're hurting me." Bucky whimpers out. Brock growls and squeezes his throat even harder. Bucky gasps and tries to pry Brocks hands away. Bucky sees that Justin was standing in the door way watching in horror of what his father was doing to his mother. Bucky whines and kicks at Brock, hitting him in the stomach. Justin hides behind the wall but is still watching. Brock growls as Bucky was coughing and wheezing for air. Brock kicks Bucky and straddles Bucky. Brock punches Bucky and Bucky screams. Brock then bites Bucky's neck, drawing blood. Brock starts to take Bucky's clothes off and Bucky sobs and closes his eyes. Brock undoes his pants and puts his cock right at Bucky's hole.

"Where's the kid? He should see how big of a slut his mother is." Brock says and slides in. Bucky sobs because it fucking hurts. "Maybe we should give him a brother or a sister. Let's do it." Brock snarls and thrusts into Bucky hard and fast. Bucky tried to fight the alpha, but the alpha was too strong. Bucky knew that after this, he was most likely going to be pregnant. Bucky moves his head to the side and stares at Justin in horror as Justin was silently sobbing. Once Brock was done, Brock gets off of Bucky and snickers. "Means I can't aim at your stomach anymore, but I can still hurt that pretty face of yours." Brock laughs and walks off as Bucky just lays there. Bucky slowly opens and closes his eyes. What did he do to deserve this life.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve could see that something was bothering Justin. The way he looks around, and the way he wants to cry. But Justin finally sets off when Steve starts to teach the class how alphas should treat omegas. "So class, I have a queston. You don't have to answer, but how do your fathers treat your mother?" Steve asks facing the crowd. Julie raises her hand. Steve nods at her. "My daddy hugs her, and makes sure that she smiles and laughs." Julie says. Steve smiles. "And that class is an example of how you should treat omegas. They should be respected and cared for." Steve says. All of a sudden Justin slams his hands onto the desk and storms out of the room. Steve runs after him. "Justin?" Steve says. Justin turns and hugs him. Sam was beside him in an instant. "What's wrong Justin?" Sam asks. "You need to help my mom! My dad doesn't hug or make him smile! Instead he beats him and I just can't take it anymore! " Justin wails and Sam hugs him. Sam looks at Steve. What the hell are they going to do?

○●○●●○●○●○○●●○●○●○●○●○●○●○○●○○●○●○○●○●○●●●○●○●

Bucky opens his eyes and just stares at the ceiling. Bucky wanted to scream, wail, anything for someone to notice the pain that Justin is going through. Bucky can deal with it, he just doesn't want Justin to see what Brock does to him when Brock gets angry. Bucky sobbed for hours when he reliazed that Justin saw Brock choke and practically rape him once again. Bucky knew that he had to test himself, but Bucky didn't want to do anything. He is going to have to pretend once again that him and Brock are a happy couple. Bucky sighs and lifts himself up and off of the bed. Bucky gasp when he touches his neck. Jesus he was so sore. Bucky looks at himself in the mirror, then wishes that he didn't look. Bucky was pale and his eyes look so sad. They never have that sparkle anymore. Bucky gags and throws up into the toilet. Bucky knew he was pregnant. It has been three weeks since the beaten and now his arms and legs are so bruise that it hurt to even put weight on it. Bucky grabbed the test and sighs. Might as well. 

Once Bucky was done he sets his timer for five minutes and waits anxiously. Bucky knew he sounded like a monster, but didn't want to bring another child into this family. It is hard enough to protect Justin and now Brock will go after him now that Bucky is vulnerable. The timer rings and Bucky yelps when it brought him back to the present. Bucky turns his alarm off and blindy grabs the test. Bucky hands shake when Bucky looks at the test. Bucky was pregnant. Bucky sobs out of misery. Bucky doesn't want his children to grow up like this. Bucky was still crying when he hears the door knock. Bucky slowly walks and opens the door while wiping the tears off of his face. "Justin? Shouldn't you be at school?" Bucky asks while sniffling. Justin looks at Sam and Steve. "Is he here?" Sam asks. Bucky was confused. "Who Brock? No he is at work." Bucky says. Steve nods and they walk into the house. 

"What are you doing here in my house?" Bucky asks. Justin whines. "Have you been crying momma?" Justin asks. Bucky sniffles and looks away. "It's nothing sweet pea." Bucky says. Sam sighs. "Your son here told me what the alpha does to you." Sam says and Bucky stares at them in shock. Brock was surely going to kill Justin now. "What, I don't know what you are talking about." Bucky lies. Steve stands up. "Yes you do. You are just saying that so you can protect your son." Steve says. Bucky curls in and puts his hand onto his stomach. "Please, let us help you. You shouldn't be beaten." Sam says. Bucky looks at them in misery. "I can't. I'm sorry but you have to get out." Bucky says. Justin sighs. "Mom, I told them what happened three weeks ago." Justin says and Bucky freezes. Bucky clenches his hands into fists. Bucky had hid enough anger. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING! Can't you see that I AM TRYING TO PROTECT YOU! And you just threw that away!" Bucky explodes. Sam sighs. "Now he is going to kill you and MAKE ME WATCH!" Bucky sobs. Steve hugs Bucky and Bucky just wails. "I can't WATCH YOU DIE!" Bucky sobs. Justin whines and hugs his mother. Sam sighs. 

"The beaten three weeks ago, are you pregnant? " Sam asks. Bucky sniffles and nods. Steve hugs Bucky tighter. Sam nods. "Okay, we have this program that you, your son and your unborn child are completely safe. All you have to do is say yes and stay with one of us." Sam says. Bucky sniffles and looks at Justin. But before Bucky could open his mouth to reply, Brock came in. "What the hell! Get away from my omega!" Brock yells and yanks Bucky out of Steve's arms. Bucky yelps and falls onto his knees. "I knew you were a slut!" Brock yells and smacks Bucky. Bucky cries out and Steve pulls Brock away and punches him. "How dare you treat your omega like that! You are suppose to love and respect your omega!" Steve yells. Bucky cries softly and crawls in front of Justin. Sam sees this and he angrily steps up to Brock. "Your omega is pregnant after you practically raped him! Not to mention that the police have been getting phone calls about someone screaming in this house every day! Your lucky that the police haven't came yet! I am taking them somewhere safe!" Sam says dangerously and helps Bucky up. Bucky didn't look back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope you like it, but know that I don't support men beating women beause they believe that they deserve it. NOBODY should be treated THAT way.

Bucky sighed when Justin leaned against him. "I'm sorry I told Mr. Rogers and Mr. Wilson about you but I just couldn't watch you anymore." Justin said in a small voice. Bucky sigh. "it's okay sweetheart. Nothing will hurt you anymore." Bucky says and kisses the top of Justin's head. Steve looks back to them. "Hey we are almost there." Steve says in a soft voice. Bucky looked out of the window. Bucky didn't know what made them think they can keep Bucky away from Brock. Bucky tried to leave him and only causing to get pregnant with Justin. Bucky still remembers the memory like it was only yesterday.

_Bucky finished packing his backpack and puts it on. Brock wouldn't come home in a few more hours. Bucky had enough with Brock's shit. Bucky wasn't going to be beaten again. Brock had gone too far and Bucky wasn't going to suffer anymore. Bucky was about to climb out of the window when he heard the front door open. Fuck! What the hell was Brock doing home this early. Bucky quickly hides the backpack in the closet and just closed the closet door when Brock comes in. "Hey baby." Brock says and puts his arms around Bucky. Bucky flinched and tried not to grimace when Brock kisses him. "Hey, how was your day? What are you doing home so early?" Bucky asks. Brock pulled the scared omega closer. "I was let off early. Now, can you cook for me and the guys. They are here too." Brock says. Bucky swallows.  If his friends were here then that means that Brock won't hit him, or well it depends on the friends he brought. Bucky nods. They both walk into the living room and Bucky curses._

_Brock's friends were the ones that contiues to flirt with Bucky and knows that Brock beats him and they think that it was awesome. They thought it was some sick joke. "What do you guys want?" Bucky asks. They all laugh and say whatever Bucky cooks. "Dude, I spilled beer all on my shirt." One of them complains. "Go ahead, you can change into one of my shirts." Brock says and the guy walks into their bedroom. Bucky freezes.  Please don't find the backpack, please, please. "Hey Brock! I found this backpack in the closet that is full!" The guy yells and brings it out. Bucky freezes half way through of giving a beer to Brock. Brock notices and grabs the backpack. "So you think you can leave me hey." Brock snarls and grabs Bucky's wrists hard. Bucky flinches because it hurts. "No, I would never, I belong to you only you." Bucky panics._

_One of the guys snickers. "Dude, your omega can leave you unless he gets pregnant with your child, then he can't leave you at all." The guys says. Bucky pales. No, no, no, no, oh please god no. Brock smirks. "You guys can get out, I am getting a good fuck tonight." Brock says. Bucky gasps and tries to pull away. Bucky kicks Brock's leg and slips free from Brock's grasp and runs into the bedroom and locks the door. The boys had left, and hopefully Brock can't get through the door. Bucky shrieks when a axe  hits the door. Bucky runs and tries to open the window but it was too late. Brock grabs Bucky's hips and throws him onto the bed. Bucky cries and fights the grip. Brock straddles Bucky. "Hmmm, you fighting me is actually turning me on." Brock says and rips Bucky's jeans off. "No please, don't do this. I won't leave you I promise just stop!" Bucky yells and Brock smirks. "How can I trust you? And anyway I need a good fuck anyway." Brock says and thrusts into Bucky. Bucky screams in pain._

"Bucky, come back to us." Sam says. Bucky blinks and realizes that tears were running down his cheeks. Bucky sniffles and wipes them off. "I'm sorry what?" Bucky asks. Sam furrows his eyebrows in concern. "You were saying that no matter what, Brock is going to find you and kill Justin." Sam says. Bucky looks at him with wide pale eyes. "It's my fault, i should have fought harder." Bucky whispers. Steve sighs. "Lets get you and Justin inside, then us three will talk." Steve says. Bucky stumbles but Steve catches Bucky before Bucky could fall. Bucky breathes out and thanks Steve. Justin follows beside Sam. Bucky sits down onto the couch as Sam leads Justin to the guest bedroom. 

Steve gets a glass of water for the omega. Whatever this dick has done to this beautiful omega is going to die. Bucky eyes the water. Bucky reaches for the glass and thanks Steve once again. Sam comes in. "Justin is asleep." Sam says quietly and Bucky looks down. "I promise I tried to leave him, but-bu." Bucky just bursts into tears. Bucky deserves this punishment. Bucky should have fought harder. "it's all my fault. I should have fought harder only to become a stupid omega I deserve this, but I do not want Justin to become like his father and beat his omega!" Bucky sobs and Steve hugs him. Bucky didn't care that Steve was an alpha, Bucky needed this hug and leans into Steve. "it's not your fault, it is that dickhead Brock's fault. " Sam says and Bucky shakes his head.

"No! Can't you see, it is my fault! I deserve this anyway!" Bucky says. Steve shakes his head. "No. It is his fault and I will do anything to make you and Justin believe that. Also to keep your son and unborn child safe." Steve says. Sam nods. "Me too as well." Sam says. Bucky knows it won't happen. They will beat him once they reliaze that Bucky is annoying as Brock says he is. Bucky knows it won't happen, but he closes his eyes and just lets him believe at this moment. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments and bookmarks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay another chapter is up. Whew! Lots of work, anyway will update soon!

 

Bucky woke up feeling a heavey weight inside his chest. Bucky groans when he sits up. Bucky looked over to see Justin whimpering inside of his dreams. Bucky pulls his son closer to him. "It's okay, your safe. No one will ever hurt you again, I promise." Bucky whispers into his son's ear and Justin finally settles down. Bucky hums  **Your my Sunshine** and cuddles into his son. Bucky felt safe for once. Bucky sighs. it is just him, Justin and his unborn child. Bucky felt his heart break. Bucky needs to find out if his child is a boy or a girl. Bucky sighs and all of a sudden starts to feel sick. Okay Bucky needs to find a bathroom and quick. Bucky sits up and there are two doors side by side with another door on the other side of the room. Bucky opens the first one to find a closet. Bucky stiff opens another door. Bucky felt relieved that it was a bathroom and suddenly finds himself heaving into the toliet. 

Bucky was gasping for breath before another round starts when he feels a hand rubbing up and down his back. Bucky didn't know who it was but felt grateful for the touch. Bucky coughs and starts to heave once again only to be dry heaving. Bucky's body was shakeing like crazy when he finally leans back and flushes the toliet. Bucky looks up to see that it was Steve who had comforted him. "Is Justin okay?" Bucky asks. Steve smiles. "Yeah, he got me when he woke up hearing you inside the washroom being sick again." 

"Oh, sorry?" Bucky says confused. Steve chuckles. "You don't need to say sorry, it's part of life." Steve says. Bucky sniffles. "I- yeah life. ummm I should have tr-tried har-harder." And Bucky groans and hides his face into his hands. Steve shushes him. "Don't talk about yourself like that. You tried to escape the pain only for him to hold you down and abused you." Steve whispers. Bucky shakes his head and stands up. "I don't want Justin to be scared." Bucky breaths out and walks out of the washroom like nothing happened. It looks so perfectional that Steve wonders how many times Bucky had broken down and then acted like nothing happened, just so he won't scare his son. Bucky had courage and was so brave that Steve feels so proud of him.

Bucky clears his throat and quickly looks inside the mirror and walks out into the kitchen. Bucky smiled and petted his son's head. "Baby, how are you feeling this morning?" Bucky asks as he sits down beside Justin and Sam. Justin looks up at his mother and smiles. "I am feeling happy this morning. Safe." Justin whispered the last word that Bucky was the only one who heard Justin say it. Bucky breathes out. "I know honey,  but we will get through this and we will only be stronger. " Bucky says and Justin smiled. "I love you mom." Justin whispered. Bucky smiles. "I love you too." Bucky says. Steve comes in. "Is it okay if I take your son to school?" Steve asks looking nervous. Bucky grins. "Of course." Bucky says.

Bucky grabs Justin's back pack and helps put it onto his son's back. Justin kisses his mother's cheek. "I love you momma, take care of yourself." Justin says. Justin says those words everyday before he goes to school. "Of course. Have a good day at school." Bucky says sweetly. Justin smiles and grabs Steve's hand. "I take care of him." Steve says. Bucky's mouth twitches up. "Please don't let anything hurt my baby." Bucky squeaks out. Steve nods. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks, and the comments! They make my day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is so short. I promise the next chapter will be longer!
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments!

Sam stayed behind so he could talk to Bucky. "Bucky are you feeling alright?" Sam asks hading Bucky a cup of tea. Bucky looks up and whispers a soft "thanks" as he grabs the mug. "I don't know anymore. The first fear that comes to me is that Justin is going to grow up and be just like like him. I don't want him to treat his Omega like that." Bucky says. Sam grabs his hand. "That is a good fear, but you work hard enough and he saw it happen to you, then you can teach him that it is the wrong thing to do." Sam says. "How the baby doing?" Sam asks. Bucky touches his stomach. "I don't know. I am going to have to go to a doctor soon." Bucky says. Sam nods. "I understand, we can go to my doctor so yours and his won't tell him where you are." Sam says. Sam understands. Bucky doesn't want to hear his name, not ever. 

Bucky sighs. "Thank you." Bucky says then groans softly. "What's wrong?" Sam asks. "I have to get my stuff. He isn't home, so I think I should get it now. It's already packed, I just have to go grab it." Bucky says. Sam sighs. "Fine, but I'm going inside with you." Sam says. Bucky nods. Bucky knows it will be a useless arguement for Sam to stay outside. "Let's go." Bucky says. Sam nods and grabs his car keys. "Let's do this." Sam says.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Sam pulls into the driveway. "Ready?" Sam asks. Bucky nods. They both get out of the car and walks to the front door. Sam grunts. "The door is locked." Sam says. Buck smiles. "I was expecting that." Bucky says and hits a part of the wall. What are you doing?" Sam asks. Bucky pulls part of the wall out and a key drops into Bucky's hand. "Whoa." Sam says and Bucky pushes part of the wall back in. "I found it and knew that one of these days I am going to need it." Bucky says and unlocks the front door. "I got to admit that is creative, it looks like nothing touched it." Sam says. Bucky grins. "Perks of being forced to stay home." Bucky says and enters his "used to be" bedroom. Bucky opens the closet and grabs his backpack. Then Bucy goes into Justin's room and grabs his. Bucky looks around. "Good riddance." Bucky mutters and walks towards Sam. "Let's gst out of here." Bucky says and alks outside. Sam grabs the backpacks and throws them in the trunck while Bucky locks the door and hides the key again. 

"Let's not tell Steve about this." Sam says. Bucky nods. "I agree." Bucky says and Sam drives off. Bucky breathes out in relief. Maybe Bucky and Justin and of course his unborn child be finally safe. Maybe they don't have to grow up like this anymore. They won't know how weak Bucky is. They won't know hs mstakes. They won't know how it is his fault. Bucky might actually be safe and won't know at all.


	6. Chapter 6

This time when Steve came home he stopped and notice that Bucky had made dinner and it was all ready. Bucky was standing by the dinner table laughing with Sam when he finishes putting food on the table. Justin smiles and hugs his mother. "Hey sweetie, how was school?" Bucky asks going onto his knees in order to be Justin's height. "It was good. I made a new friend! His name is Joe!" Justin exclaims. Bucky giggles softly and brushes Justin's bangs out of his eyes. "I am so proud of you." Bucky says and Justin nuzzles into him. Steve smiles. "What is all this?" Steve asks. Sam stands. "Bucky insisted that he makes dinner." Sam says. "By the way your cooking is amazing." Sam says to Bucky. Bucky blushes and smiles. "Thanks." Bucky says. "Up mommy." Justins says and Bucky picks him up. 

"Alright everyone, go wash up for dinner." Bucky says after a few minutes. Bucky playfully plops Justin onto the couch and Justin laughs. Bucky laughs with him and tickles Justin. "Alright buddy go get ready for dinner." Bucky says has Steve and Sam finished getting ready for dinner and sits down at the table. Justins runs off. Bucky giggles and sits down. "Seems like Justin is happy, the question is are you happier? " Sam asks. Bucky sighs. "Yeah actually, I never seen Justin this happy unless it was just us two. Brock would come home see us having a good time and he zeros in on Justin and I step in front of Jusin and he puts all his anger on me." Bucky says. "You are a great mother." Steve says. "I think I'm a good mother, like I take all the beatens instead of Justin. I make sure that Justin smiles in the saddest times and that I know I deserve it, but Justin doesn't." Bucky says. Sam furrows his eyebrows. "Hey you don't deserve that." Sam says. Bucky scoffs. "Stop it, yes I do I should have been able to stop it and I wasn't strong enough. So yes I do deserve it." Bucky says. Steve sighs. "How long?" Steve asks. Bucky looks at him. "What? Bucky asks. "How long have you been getting abused?" Steve asks. 

Bucky didn't want to answer and was wishing for Justin to hurry up and get in here so they can drop it. "How long?" This time it was Sam asking. "Well you do the math, Justin was seven years old and it started three years before I gave birth to Justin. I was 17 when it started and now I am 27 years old." Bucky says. Sam stands and shouts it. "Ten years!" Bucky flinches and looks down at his food. Steve looks at him in surprise. Why didn't this beautiful Omega walk off. "Why didn't you try to walk off?" Steve asks. Tears started to fall down his cheeks. "Don't you think I tried! His stupid friends thought it funny and even did that shit to me as well. And anyway who would love a broken Omega." Bucky says bitterly. _I would_ "You have no idea how many times I tried to walk away but he follows me and drags me back to that place. I will never live in peace." Bucky cries and puts his hands over his face and shakes his head. Steve hugs Bucky.

"shhhh it's okay, everything will be alright." Steve says soothingly. Justin comes in. "Mom? Did someone hurt you? Did you hurt my mom!" Justin says and glares at Sam and Steve. Bucky shakes his head and wipes his tears. "No, it's just me and my hormones." Bucky says and hugs Justin. "I'm sorry I scared you." Bucky says. "it's okay, I thought they hurted you like da-him." Justin says. Bucky touches his cheek. "Just promise me you won't do that to another Omega." Bucky says. Justin nods. "I promise." Bucky sniffles and picks Justin up. "Okay dinner is getting cold." Bucky says and everyone starts eating. "I'm sorry." Sam says. Bucky smiles shyly. "No its okay. I think I need a therapist honestly." Bucky says. "I have a friend that I think you will like. Her name is Natasha Romanov." Sam says. "I know her. She used to be my friend till I was forced to stop contacting my friends and I wasn't allowed out of the house." Bucky says. "She used to say she was looking for her friend James." Sam says. Bucky nods. "I tried telling her to call me Bucky but she kept with my name." Bucky says.

"I don't know if I want to see her like this." Bucky says. Justin smiles. "I met her she's nice." Justin says. Bucky smiles at his son. "So am I getting a baby brother or sister?" Justin asks. Bucky bursts out laughing. "I need to make a appointment with the doctor's and I won't know till I'm farther along." Bucky says. Justin seems excited. "Okay, can I come?" Justin asks. Bucky sighs. "Sure sweet pea." Bucky says and runs his hand through Justin's soft brown locks. "Natasha is coming over tomorrow. " Sam says. Bucky nods. "Okay." Bucky says and smiles. 


	7. Chapter 7

Buvky was nervous, no nervous was a understatement. Petrified sounds better. Bucky clears his throat and kept on changing his hair style or his shirt or something. "Sorry I'm fidgeting a lot. It's just been so long since I have seen Natasha. She only met Justin when he was two months old." Bucky says to Steve. Steve smiles and grabs his had. "it's going to be okay." Steve says and Bucky's heart skips a beat. Bucky noticed Steve a lot more now. How Steve looks at him and he smiles and jesus, Bucky sounds like a god damn sixteen year old tennager. _Get your head in the game Barnes._ There was a small baby bump. People would think he just ate a little bit, nobody noticed yet unless you hug him. Everyone could feel it. Tomorrow was his ultrasound and he wanted a few people there so he can celebrate with them. 

There was a knock on the door. Bucky shivers and Justin crawls into his lap. Bucky hugged Justin back as Justin hugged him. "It's okay mom, she won't hurt us right?" Justin asks. Bucky shakes his head no. "She would never do that." Bucky says and lets his calm scent wash over his son. Justin relaxed. "I love you mommy." Justin says cuddling into Bucky. "I love you too baby, nothing is going to hurt you. Just sleep sweet pea." Bucky says calmly while running his fingers through Justin's soft brown hair. Justin looked a lot like Bucky and Brock wasn't too happy with that. Buky smiles and hums a soft song. "Bucky? Oh my god is that you?" Asks a female voice. Bucky sloely looks up and stares at Natasha. Then Bucky spares a glance at the guy beside her. "Hey Tasha." Bucky says has he carefully gets up and lays his son onto the couch and pulling a blanket over him. Jusin mumbles and falls back to sleep. Bucky kisses Justin's forehead and he stands straight. "Who's him?" Bucky asks jerking his head towards the guy. "Sorry my name is Clint Barton." He says. Natasha lets a tear fall and hugs Bucky. 

Bucky makes a small noise in the back of his throat and hugs Natasha. "I never hought you would cry. I do not think I ever seen you cry before." Bucky says and Nataha laughs. "What did he do to you?" Natasha asks. Bucky just shakes his head and hugs her again. Natasha blinks. "Wait is that?" Natasha asks. Bucky nods and let's Natasha touch the small baby bump. "Oh my god, did he force you?" Natasha asks. Bucky didn't answer and Natasha knew. She fully sobbed this time and clings onto Bucky. "I am such a terrible friend. I should have seen this coming." Natasha says. Bucky rubs her back. "It's not your falut. It is mine, for I should have seen it coming." Bucky says gently. Natasha pulls away and wipes her eyes after a few minutes. She smiles. "You are never going back there again. He won't hurt you anymore." Natasha says and cups Bucky's cheek. 

"I'm sorry, I tried to get away but I was too weak." Bucky says on the verge of tears. Natasha shakes her head and hugs him again. "No, you are strong. Please don't talk yourself down." Natasha begs. Bucky sighs and nods. Everyone was in the living room. "So umm tomorrow is my ultrasound to find out what it is, so umm do you guys want to come." Bucky asks rubbing his right hand against the back of his neck. "Yes." Natasha says. Everyone nods. "Mommy can I come too?" Justin asks tiredly and Bucky picks him up. "Of course sweet pea." Bucky says has Justin's nuzzles his face into Bucky's shoulder. "Guess who wants to see you?" Bucky asks. Justin looks at Bucky. Then looks over. "TASHA!" Justin says excitedly. Natasha laughs and takes Justin out of Bucky's arms. Justin clings onto her. "I missed you so much." Justin says and nuzzles into Natasha. 

Bucky smiles at the secne. Bucky couldn't wait for the ultrasound tomorrow. Bucky was looking forward to see if his unborn child is a girl or a boy. 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Bucky was layng on the hospital bed feeling really nervous. The doctor comes in. "Hello, I am Doctor Kent." Kent says. Bucky smiles shyly. "And who is the father?" Kent asks. "Not here, he won't be in my children's life anymore." Bucky says. Kent nods. "Well shall we get on with it?" Kent asks and Bucky nods. "Just lift up your shirt?" Bucky lifts it up. The doctor squirts some gel onto his stomach and moves the wand around. The heartbeat sounds out into the room. _Thump, thump thump, thump_ "what's that mom?" Justin asks. The doctor smiles. 

"That is the heartbeat and look at the screen you can see it. And it looks like a girl." The doctor says. Natasha smiles and hugs Bucky. "Thank you." Bucky says to the doctor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Can you help my mom..........
> 
> Bucky refuses to looks into Steve's eye has he slowly shakes his hand. Justin grabs his mother's hand. "It's okay, he won't hurt us mom." Justin says. He looks down and smiles at his son. "I know." He whispers back. "Remember don't come out. I must keep you safe." He says panicked ushering Justin inside the closet feeling relieved to hear that Justin turn the lock. Bucky sobs has he was forced to be taken by Brock, and three weeks later he was now pregnant. There was a knock on the door and he answers it. "Justin? What are you doing home?" Steve and Sam was standing behind him. "Is he home?" Sam asks. "Who Brock? No, he is at work." Bucky says and they enter the house. "Excuse me, get out. " Bucky says. Brock clears his throat. "What are you doing in my house with my Omega?" He asks. Bucky feels his blood turn to ice. "It's not what it looks like." Bucky says and Brock slaps Bucky and he falls to the ground from the force. "It's my fault. I should have fought harder." Bucky says in tears. Steve hugs him. "No, it's not your fault, it is his." Steve says softly. Bucky sniffles. "Will it ever get better?" Bucky asks and Steve smiles and nods. Bucky smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to update this story. I have been so busy with Army Cadets and School. 
> 
> It is also no help that it took me awhile to think of what to do in this chapter. I had a little writer's block, but now I know what I am doing, so expect more updates from now on.
> 
> Thank you for hanging on and please forgive me.

Bucky watches has Steve plays with Justin in the back yard. Brock would have never played with him, instead he just wanted to hurt the boy but Bucky stopped him every time. Natasha was standing beside him watching Justin catching the ball and trying his best to throw it and Steve laughing cheerfully. She hears Bucky sniffle and she looks over. Bucky looked miserable. There was a tear falling down his cheek and he wiped it away angrily. 

He looks over to see Natasha watching him. "Fucking pregnancy hormones." He lies smoothly and walks over to the couch. The tears keep on coming and he is just fucking done crying all the damn time. He needs to stop being weak. _"Damn it Barnes. Be strong."_ He mutters to himself and Natasha gently lays her hand onto his back. "A penny for your thoughts?" She asks. "Am I a good mother?" Bucky asks. She looked shocked the smiles. "Yes, you are." She says gently. They didn't reliaze that Steve and Justin came inside the house and were now listening to the conversation. 

"I don't know, I believe I am. I protect him, I take the beatens. He doesn't have to suffer, but I am just so tired of everything. Of crying, of being afraid, of being hit, insluted, force to do things that I, myself don't want to do." Bucky says feeling exhausted. "I just want a good life for Justin and the girl. I do not want them making the same mistakes that I did." Bucky says softly then just sighs. "I'm going to bed. I am suddenly feeling exhausted. " Bucky says and walks to the guest room and closes the door behind him.

Justin went to follow his mother when Natasha stopped him. "Let him have some space." She whispers. "But my mother doesn't understand. He taught me to be nice. My momma gave me a good life. I won't become like dad. No, I want mom to be happy. It has been so long since I saw him truly laughing and smiling. I remember when one time daddy was nice to my momma. To see him smiling and laughing, but the the next day he became mean to momma all over again and I never seen him smile and laugh again." Justin says on the verge of tears. Natsha hugs the boy and she blinks her own tears away. "It's okay Justin. He will be happy once again. I promise you." She says softly and this time tears did fall down the boy's cheeks. Steve walks over and Justin sees him and smiles. 

"Mr. Rogers?" He asks. Steve squats down to Justin's height. "What is it kiddo?" Steve asks. "You qlways make momma smile. Can you talk to him? It's not his fault. He always blames himself." He says miserably. Steve nods. "I talk to him, for you." He says and looks at Natasha. She nods and he nods back and slowly walks to the guest room where Bucky is. Steve knocks softly on the door. "Buck? May I come in?" He asks and he hears sniffling and the bed squeaking signaling tat he is getting up. Bucky opens the door a crack and looks at him with red eyes. "What do you want?" He asks in a rough voice. "May I talk to you. Your son is worred about you." He says and Bucky looks down and opens the door more. 

Steve walks insde and Bucky closes the door. "Justin is worried? About me? Why?" He asks. Steve sits down on the bed and Bucky sits down beside him. "Justin told s a few things. You gave him a good life. He is happy when you are." Steve starts. Bucky puts his hand onto his four month, slightly swollen stomach and his breath hitches. "Steve I-"  
"No, he hates that you blame yourself for everything and wants to see you turly laugh and smile, I want to see it too. You are amazing and strong." He continues. 

Bucky looks at him and Steve rests his hand against Bucky's cheek. Bucky rests his hand on top of Steve's. "Steve, I'm not strong. I am so weak." Bucky says. "No, but once my mother told me that when you are at rock bottom, the only way to go is up." Steve whispers and Bucky closes his eyes. "Tell me that everything is going to be alright, please." Bucky whimpers out. Steve smiles and stares at Bucky with this look in his eyes. _Love._ "Everything is going to be alright." He whispers. Bucky squeezes his eyes shut has he breathes out. "Thank you." He whispers. Bucky looks up and looks at Steve. 

They stare just like that and slowly starts to lean close. Bucky's eyes flutter shut and Steve's lips presses to his. Steve's lips were soft and warm. He had passes this feeling into Bucky. Safety. Bucky loves this feeling and he feels Steve wrap his arms around Bucky and Bucky puts his arms around his neck and presses his lips harder against his. But soon Steve pulls away and they rest there foreheads aginst each other's and they breath heavily. "I'm sorry." Steve says and Bucky shakes his head. "Don't be." Bucky says and quickly kisses him again. "Come on." Steve says and grabs his hand. Bucky smiles and walks with him. Steve opens the door and Justin walks quickly to his mother and hugs him. "Hey sweetie. Don't be worried about me. I will be alright. He says kindly and Justin looks up at his mother. "I love you mom." He says. "Aw I love you too baby." Bucky says and kisses his son's forehead. 

"Momma? Can we go to the park?" He asks. Bucky smiles. "Well, it is a beautiful warm day. Lets go." Bucky says and Justin smiles. Justin rushes to put on his shoes and coat. "Slow down sweetie. Jesus, I need to take my time." Bucky says and laughs has Justin pouts. "Do you guys want to come?" He asks. Steve nods. Natasha smiles. "Actuall sure, why not?" She says and everyone throws on there shoes and walks out of the door. 

Bucky watches Justin has he runs ahead and gets curious about everything. Steve smiles at Bucky and looks at Justin. "You know, Justin is lucky to ave a mothrr like you." He sas out of no where and Bucky looks over. "Yeah?" He says and Steve nods. Bucky smiles and looks at Justin. Natasha was talking to a man with dirty blond hair in the distance. "You two are a cute couple and a beautiful boy. Be lucky you two have each other." Says an Alpha and walks off. Bucky blushes and Steve rubs the back of his neck and chuckles nervously. 

"Did that just really happen?" Natasha asks. Bucky and Steve nods and the three bursts into laughter. Justin stops and smiles at his mother. His mother was finally laughing. He still remembers that day where his dad, or well Brock has his mother keeps meeting him was nice and made them both laugh and smile. 

_Justin was only seven years old and was helping his mother making a birthday cake for his dad. "Good job honey." Bucky says and ruffles his son's hair making him giggle. Bucky smiles andit drops has Brock walks in and stops. "Happy birthday Brock." Bucky says nervously. Bucky wasn't sure if he will be happy or not with this, he never tried it before. Brock walks over to him. Bucky looks down afraid. Justin watches, he has already seen Brock insult him and smack him. Bucky squeaks has all of a sudden he was dipped down and kissed._

_Bucky was not expecting this. This was a total surprise._

_Brock brings him back up. "Thanks sexy." He husks and Bucky actually smiles. Bucky was proud of himself, he finally didn't do something wrong and get hit or anything. Brock smiles at Justin. "How are yo doing kiddo?" He asks. "I uh got the highest marks in class." Justin says shyly. "Oh sweetheart I'm so proud of you." Bucky says and picks him up making Justin giggle and hug his mother. "I'm proud of you son." Brock says and Bucky smiles in Justin's hair._

_Brock wraps an arm around Bucky's waist and brings them close. "I am in a good mood today." He says and smiles. Bucky bites his bottom lip and he feels Justin nuzzling closer to him and he wraps his arm tighter around his son and without Brock noticing he brings Justin away from him. Brock pulls away and smiles at them. It was creepy, seeing Brock all nice when he has been abusive to him for so long. Brock kisses Bucky again and tockles him making Bucky jump and laugh. "Don't tickle me. You know how much I hate being tickled." Bucky says and puts Justin down._

_"Oh you do eh?" He says and tackles Bucky with tickles. "No, please stop." Bucky says and laughs. Brock picks Bucky up and spins him around making the Omega laugh harder. Justin smiles seeing this. Brock puts him down and kisses him again. "I love you baby." He husks. Bucky smiles. He was afraid, he really hated him but he knew that if he says the wrong thing he might make Brock mean all over again. This was a nice break. He was acting like the man he first met, being nice and kind to him. "I love you too." He whispers. Justin knew his mother was lying. Bucky's eyes weren't bright and when Brock looks away his smile falls and he was fixed with a heart broken expression._

Justin looks at his mpther and sees him smiling at him. Justin runs over and hugs him. "I love you mom." He says. "I love you too baby." Bucky says.


	9. Chapter 9

Bucky giggles has both Justin and him run through the door. Sam, Natasha, and Steve looks up to watch them. Justin squeals and runs around the couch. "You can't catch me." He says and laughs when Bucky smiles. "Oh is that a challenge?" He asks raising an eyebrow. Justin nods and giggles. Bucky smirks and he jumps over the couch and Justin shrieks and laughs has Bucky picks him up. "Got you!" Bucky says and laughs and Justin hugs him. They both giggle and he sits down on the couch. 

"You thought you could get away huh?" Bucky teases and Justin shakes his head. "No, I love you too much momma. I will never leave you." Justin says and Bucky smiles and wraps his arms around his son and kisses his soft brown hair. "I love you baby." He whispers. "I love you too momma." He says and nuzzles into his chest. Bucky rocks back and fourth slowly and Justin dozes off. Bucky hums a soft lullaby and stands up and slowly walks to his room and lie down Justin and pulls the covers over him. "Sleep baby." He whispers and kisses his forehead softly. 

Bucky then stands up and rubs his swollen stomach. Now that he was at the six month mark he had to be careful. Bucky closes the door and walks over to them. He sits down at the table and the others smiles. "You are so good at being a mother. Stop questioning yourself." Natasha says and he grins. "Hey guys, I'm doing fine. I'm just glad that he is having a better time and we are away from him." He says. Natasha grabs his hand. "I need to go home tomorrow before my boyfriend gives me the whole "don't like me" mood." She says and Bucky smiles. "Of course." He says.

"Well tomorrow is Monday, so we need to go and teach some kids." Steve says and sighs. Bucky snickers. "They always give you a hard time?" He asks. Steve nods. "I hate those troublemakers. They are so annoying." Steve complains. Sam grins. "Well, I am a guidance, so I just talk to them." He says. Bucky smiles. He has been getting better. He doesn't flinch at the soft gentle touches, he finally relaxes and looks at people in the eye, he became his usual charming self, and he was able to talk to Darcy and Bruce, his old friends. He also doesn't flnch when people yell. He reliazes that Justin has ben getting better has well.

He smiles more, he doesn't cry and become scared when he accidently breaks something, and he has lots of friends. Bucky was so proud of Justin. Bucky lays a hand onto his stomach and smiles softly. She is getting better has well. She is growing healthy and happy. Has he named her yet? "Hey we need to talk baby names." Natasha says. Bucky grins. "I was thinking maybe Anna Kristine Barnes." Bucky says and smirks. Everyone stares at him ddumbfounded. "What I had a lot of time to think about it." He says defensively. Natasha giggles. "I like Anna. It's a pretty name." She says. Bucky smiles.

"Well, I thought about it a lot when I was a kid. I always wanted two kids, used to dream about having a great Alpha and to be always happy. Then to reliaze how stupid that dream was." Bucky says. Natasha frowns but then sighs. "How long have you been abused?" She asks. Bucky groans. "Not this again." He mutters. "Ten years." He mumbles very quoetly but she heard it. "Next time I see him, I am going to kill him." She snarls. Bucky sighs and looks down. "it's fine and anyway, I am free now." He says. Natasha looks at him. Bucky sighs. "Come on, let's make dinner." He says and she nods.

After everyone ate dinner Bucky herded them allcto bed. Natasha puts her coat on and her shoes. "It was great seeing youmagain Tasha." Bucky says. She smiles and hugs him. "I'm happy that you are away from that monster." She says. Bucky smiles and she walks out of the door. "Take care of Justin!" She says and waves. "You know I do." He replies and waves back has she drives off. Bucky closes the door and smiles has he leans against it. Steve walks over and he smiles and kisses his cheek. "Remember that question you asked?" Steve asks. Bucky frowns and shakes his head. "Who wants a broken Omega?" He says. Bucky sighs. "No one Steve." He says and went to walk off. Steve wraps his arms around Bucky. He looks up at the Alpha. "Steve?" He asks. "I do. I want you. I love you Buck." He whispers and kisses him.

Bucky gasps and kisses back. Steve smiles and brings the Omega close has he could with the six month pregnant stomach in the way. Steve pulls away. "Thank you Steve. I think I might love you too." He whispers. "I understand if you need time. I'm here for you." He whispers and Bucky looks like he is going to cry and he smiles. "Where were you in my life?" He asks and Steve chuckles. 

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆☆★

It was the next day and Bucky was the only one in the house. The other three were at school and he was actually happy for once. Bucky smiles and sighs has he finishes cleaning up. Bucky rubs his stomach has he sits down. The door bell rings. "God damn it." He mutters and slowly stands up. The door bell rings again. Bucky sighs and walks to the door and opens it. Bucky pales once he sees who is on the other side of the door. Miss me princess?" Brock says and Bucky tries to close the door but Brock stops him and forces his way in. 

Bucky shrieks and runs to the guest door and locks the door. "Baby, I wouldn't do that if I were you." He grunts and Bucky whimpers. "Time for you to come home. We can do this the hard way or the easy way." Brock says. "Go to hell!" Bucky yells. "Hard way it is then." Brock says and kicks at the door. Bucky screams has the door bursts open and Brock grabs Bucky by the throat. Brock pulls Bucky out of the room. Bucky gasps for breath and kicks the Alpha in the stomach. Brock grabs him from behind and covers his mouth has Bucky scream. "Shut it!" Brock yells.

Brock grabs a rock that was sitting on the shelf and hits Bucky in the back of the head with it. Bucky slumps in his arms unconscious. Brock chuckles. "Don't worry sweeheart, you will be home soon." He whisper and kisses the Omega's cheek and pcs him up and carries him to the car. He opens the back door and lays Bucky on the back seat of the car and closes the door. Brock hops in the front and turns to tie the Omega's arms and legs so he couldn't get away. Then he grabs the duct tape and covers Bucky's mouth. 

It was going to be a long ride and he doesn't need his Omega pulling any tricks on him. Brock smirks. "I moved baby, so they won't find us. We are going to the have a very long drive." He says and drives off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun duh duh! What will happen next? No one will know.
> 
> EXCEPT ME! HAHAHAHAH
> 
> I'm so evil.


	10. Chapter 10

Bucky eyes open slowly. His vision was blurry and he closes his eyes to let the dizziness pass. Why was he moving? His vision clears up to see a roof of a car. The memories come flying back and he panics. Bucky struggles against the ropes. "I wouldn't do that princess. We are almost at the border. But we have to stop at a motel." Brock says. He pulls into a parking lot and pars the car. "Stay here and don't try anything." He hisses and gets out of the car. Bucky closes his eyes and lays slump. He curls lightly around his swollen stomach and he cries. He breathes silently and he shuffles so he is looking out.

Bucky sees that no one was around and he sees Brock coming back. He opens the door and pulls Bucky out. Brock cuts the ropes at his feet so Bucky could walk and he was dragged to the motel room. They enter the room and Bucky was pushed onto the bed. "Now, you will be my perfect Omega and if I see you try to escape, then I will kill the child." Brock threatens. A tear falls down his cheek and he cries. Brock smirks. "You're pathetic." Brock sneers. Bucky looks down and stays still. 

Brock laughs. "Stay here. I need to go get something." Brock says and storms out of the room. Bucky breathes softly and he struggles. Bucky huffs in fustration and growls under the tape. He whines and sees someone walking by. He whines and sees the table. He kicks at the table and it falls over. "What was that?" Asks a voice. Bucky eyes lit up and he tries to make noise. "Hello?" Says another voice knocking at the door. He muffles under the tape and he was getting desperate. The person knocks on the door again. "Are you sure the noise came from here?" Asks a voice. "I thought so, but I guess not." Says a voice and walk off. Bucky cries and groans in fustration. 

After god knows how long Brock comes back in. "Hey baby. I hate to tell you, we need to change your look." He says and holds the bottle of bleach up. Bucky shakes his head and tries to scramble away. "Stay still." He growls and grabs his longer hair. Bucky was tied to the chair and Brock grabs the scissors and starts to cut his hair. Bucky sniffles and just closes his eyes and ignore the tears that have fallen down his cheeks. Bucky is just so tired of crying. 

Bucky closes his eyes and lets his mind wander. Soon enough he was smacked awake and he yelps under the tape. He looks up to see himself in the mirror. His hair was short and blond. He doesn't like it. Brock slowly takes the tape off. "Now, are you going to do what I say? If so then you don't need the tape or the ropes. You will be the perfect Omega." Brock says. Bucky wasn't going to cry. Not this time. "Yes. What about Justin?" He asks calmly. 

"He will be with Steve. And anyway we have this one. What is it?" Brock asks putting his hand onto Bucky's stomach. "It's a girl. Her name is Anna." Bucky says. "I like the name. We will keep it has Anna." Brock says. "Sadly we will need to keep your name has Yasha." He says roughly and shoves a package at him. Bucky looks down and sees a passport and a driver's license. "Now, you will act happy." He snarls and shoves him out the door. Brock keeps a tight grip on his arm and shoves him into the car and closes the door. Brock then looks around and enters the car and drives off.

"Where are we going?" Bucky whimpers out. "To our new home." He says and turns the radio on and switches it to the news channel. 

_Today we have been looking for a Omega under the name of James Buchanan Barnes who has been kidnapped by a ex husband it seems. The police are stopping everyone at the border and at local hospitals._

Brock curses then smiles evily at Bucky. "Don't worry Yasha. Everything will be fine." He says and Bucky closes his eyes. "But if you try anything I won't hesitate to hurt you." Brock growls and smirks. Bucky looks away has he laughs and Bucky's body starts to shake. 

God he hopes Steve will find him soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Two Months Later**

Yasha sighs as he pays for the groceries. He then picks up the few bags and somehow manages to open the back seat and he puts them in then closes the door. He hops into the passenger seat and waits for Brock to come. He was in the next store over. 

He looks out and thinks. How was Justin? Hopefully he was having a great life. Yasha sighs as he rubs his now eight month swollen stomach. He jumps when Brock opens the door. Brock smirks at this and he starts the car. He leans over and kisses him. "Hey baby." He says. Yasha fakes a smile. "Hey." He says softly. He sits back and looks out of the window. 

Yasha looks out and thinks about the blond hair with blue eyes Alpha. What was his name again? Steve, right. Yasha could barely remember his past life has James Buchanan Barnes, but he bets it was just as bad as this one. 

It was when they arrived at the prision. It was really a home and a big one at that. It was beautiful but it had metal bars on every single window and no locks on it. There was only two locks, the front and back door. They enter and he sighs as Brock sits down on the couch. "Get me a beer." He demands and Yasha works quickly to follow that order. He opens the beer and hands it to him. 

"There must be cleaning done. Make sure you follow the instructions. You better not miss one spot or you are in for it." Brock snarls and Yasha grabs the book and walks into the bathroom. It does need cleaning. "Fuck the book." He mutters and puts it on the side then grabs the bottle of bleach and some rubber gloves. He wrinkles his nose at the strong smell, but pulls through it and starts scrubbing at the floor. 

After a couple of hours, his body was hurting. Yasha looks around. There was only the mirror and the sink left. He was tempted to leave it at that but really was not in the mood to get smacked, or insluted, or-

Yasha immediately stops that train of thought. He touches his stomach. "Hi Anna." He starts but then looks over to see Brock still watching TV. He looks back down. "Hey baby girl. I promise that you won't get hurt. You know why? Because I am going to give you all of my love, nobody matters but you. You are going to grow up and have a good life, nothing like my life. I just gotta do what I need to do. You are safe. If I am not there, you have a big brother and another Alpha name Steve Rogers. Somebody got you." He whispers. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Steve Rogers was doing everything he could to find Bucky. He made calls and Natasha was off checking places that Brock might have tooken him. Steve sighs has he puts his head into his hands. There was a small voice at the doorway. "Did you find my mom yet?" Justin asks. 

It was very rough for Justin. He wailed when he found out his crazy father took his mother. Kept on blaming himself for everything and was still having a hard time sleeping and eating. Steve was heart broken because he fell in love with Bucky. Justin knew. He wasn't stupid, he was happy that it was Mr. Rogers that his mother was slowly falling in love with. Steve was impressed with Justin for being super smart. 

The doorbell rings and both Steve and Justin rushes over to the door. Justin hid behind his leg has he opens the front door to reveal a older couple with a woman that looks a lot like Bucky. Steve remembers Bucky talking about his twin that looked a lot like him. However his sister was a Alpha so she got away from being in abusive relationships. What was her name again?

"Rebecca Barnes?" Steve says.

She smiles and nods. "So my brother was here. Oh god do you know where he is?" She says on the verge of tears. Steve shakes hisnhead and let them inside. Justin walked over to her. "You look a lot like my mom." He says shyly. Her face crumbles. "Oh god, he had a son?" She asks and looks at Steve. Steve smiles and nods. "This is Justin. Bucky has another on the way from a rough beaten. It's a girl, he is going to name her Anna." He says softly. Becca had tears. The couple smiles. The older woman kneels in front of the boy. "My name is Winifred, you would be my grandson." She says softly. 

"I didn't know I had a grandma. Are you my mom's, mother?" He asks curious. "Why, it looks like you have my son's smarts. Bucky was very smart for his age." She says and Justin smiles. "He wasn't happy that I was more like mommy than him. He became worse when he notices I was almost completely like mom." Justin says sadly. The group sniffles. "What did he do to our son?" George asks. 

"He hits him, insult him, and uh... Justin cover your ears." Steve says. Justin covers his ears. "Then he forcefully takes Bucky even though he does not want it." Steve finishes quietly so Justin can't hear. Rebecca asks the question. "You meam like rape him?" She asks scared. Steve couldn't answer so he just nods. Rebecca squeezes her eyes shut. 

"Jesus, I need to find my son and now!" George fumes. "When I get my hands on that son of a bitch who did this to him I am going to kill him! He mutters angrily. Steve nods and Natasha comes in. "Oh good, you got my call. I think I know where he is, but we need to move quickly." She says rushed. "Why? Whats going on?" Winifred asks. "I explain on the way! Come on!" Natasha says quickly and the group runs out of the door


	12. Chapter 12

Brock parks the car in front of the house again. Yasha has been looking around and notices something that he did not like. "Where is the hospital? I don't see one around." Yasha asks and looks around. Brock rolled his eyes. "Because there isn't one for miles away." Brock snarks. Yasha stares at him then touches his stomach. "But I could give birth any day! Where do I give birth to Anna!" He says feeling panic settle in. Simle, you give birth to he here. We don't need a bloody doctor. They always get in the way." He says.

"But what if something goes wrong?" He asks on the verge of tears. "Oh shut it. Nothing will." Brock huffs getting fustrated then pulls him out of the car. They enter the house and he was tossed on the bed. Yasha les out a scared whimper has Brock lets his bigs rough hands rest on his stomach. "This time she will be like me. That Justin brat will nevr see his mother or his younger sister again." He says.

Yasha shakes his head. He misses his son so much. His heart was still shattering every time e thinks about his son. Justin is probably hurting as much as he is. Something inside him all of a sudden grows. Anger. 

Of course he is angry. No he is fucking furious. How dare this man act nice then all of a sudden hurt him, how dare he force Yasha to have a son, how dare he pull him away from his son and a Alpha that has loved him properly, how fucking dare he make him have a daughter. 

"How dare you!" Yasha all of a sudden yells and this time he was the one who smacks Brock. Brock looked shocked. "You are the one that made my life fucking miserable! You are the one who continously breaking my heart by pulling me away from my son! And to pull me away from a Alpha who was so nice to me! I love him! I fell in love with him and now you pull me away and still making me miserable! Why! Why me! And my name is fucking Bucky not Yasha!" 

Just as he finishes he was so fucking angry and he was slammed to the wall, his head hitting it hard. Hands wrapped around his throat. "You fucking bitch!" Brock yells and breaks his leg. Yasha screams out in pain. Brock yanks him back onto the bed and ties his hands and legs, not caring about his now broken one and ties them tightly. Yasha was still crying out in pain from his now broken leg. 

"I know the perfect punishment. When you give birth to Anna, I am going to kill her then put another child into you!" Brock says then puts duct tape over Yasha's mouth. He struggles and the Omega was screaming under the tape. "Just wait baby. I will be back." Brock says and walks out of the house laughing. 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Natasha was driving fast. "Nat! Tell us what is going on! What did you find?" Steve asks. They had picked up Sam on the way, using his big truck, they were all in one car and still had room for Bucky. 

"I know where Rumlow took Bucky. He took him across the border and forced him to change his name to Yasha Rumlow." She says and looks around before turning. "He brought James to a house but I looked on the map. There is no hospitals around." She says and turns on the road. "We are almost there." She says then stops in front of a house that was miles away from town. 

"Jesus." Sam says. The house was only one story but probably had a basement. It had metal bars on each window and there was a gate at the end of the driveway so no one could pull up. There was no car in the driveway. Good, Brock was gone. Steve hops out and opens the gate. They pull up and sees the house up closer. The white paint was chipped and peeling off. The grass was long, signaling that it wasn't cut in a good few months. Overall, it looked like the house is abondon. 

The perfect place to hide Bucky. 

Steve runs up the stairs and tries the door. "The door is locked." Steve grumbles. Natasha pulls a bobby pin out of her hair and starts working on the lock. She unlocks it and grins. "Where did you learn to do that?" Sam asks looking impressed. "Both Bucky and I learned how to do that. My mother taught us how to pick locks." She says and shrugs. They enter the house.

Bucky gasps has a contraction hits. "No, not yet baby." He whimpers out and hisses in pain from pulling his broken leg a little bit too hard. Bucky whines as yet another contraction hits. Fuck they were getting closer. "Bucky!" Yells a voice. Bucky heart swells. He is going to be okay. "Steve. He whimpers and tears of relief starts to fall. 

Steve runs in and gasps. Natasha does has well and carefully unties the ropes. Bucky this time nearly screams has they pull on his broken leg too hard. "I'm sorry!" Natasha squeaks then helps Bucky sit up and Bucky leans against the headboard. Bucky was panting slightly and he sees Rebecca. "Becca." He manages to whisper out. Bucky had tears running down his face when he sees his parents. 

"Mommy!" Justins says and carefully hugs his mother. "Oh god Justin! My baby boy. I tjought I was never going to see you again." Bucky says and hugs him close. Bucky kisses his son's head and after a while Justin pulls away. Bucky was breathing calmer now and he was so relived. Steve goes to help Bucky up. But the moment Bucky was lying down again, another contraction hits making Bucky cry out into pain. 

Bucky's hands instantly move to his stomach and he snaps his head back against the pillow. His back arches and he breaths quickly through his nose. "What's wrong?" Sam asks. Winifred was by his side in a second. "Deep breathes baby. Deep breaths." She comforts. "George, find me some towels. Sam get me a bowl of hot water. Not too hot." Winifred says. They nods and frantically find the items. "Bucky I hate to tell you this but you are giving birth here." Winifred says softly. "Get Justin out of here." George says. "Come on Kiddo." Sam says and walks out with him. 

Bucky shakes his head. "No please." He pleaded. Winifred sweeps back his damp hair. "Shhhh it's okay baby." She whispered as Bucky continues whimperig. Bucky cries out and arches his back once again. Steve was sitting down beside him, holding his hand. "It's okay Buck. You are doing so well." He says softly. Bucky cries and squeezes his eyes shut. Natasha was sitting beside him, putting a wet warm cloth onto his forehead. 

Winifred had to guess half of this. George time the contractions! " She demands. Her body was alive with alert fornthe life of her child. Bucky sobs and holds onto Steve's and her and has a life line. The pain was unbearable. "Oh god! Just get her out! Just get her out!" Bucky screams and continues yelling out in pain. "That was a minute." George confirms. Winifred takes her son's pants off and his boxers. "Get that towel ready." She demands. 

"Bucky, baby you need to push." Bucky screams out and shakes his head. "I-I can't. " Bucky stutters out. "It hurts so much!" Bucky sobs out. "Baby you need to." Winifred reasons. Bucky sniffles and nods. 

Bucky braces himself and then pushed. He screams and sobs as his eyes squeezes shut. Bucky slumps back having no energy left. "We are almost there push again." Natasha says. Bucky pushes again and screams. His back arches sharply and he forces himself to stop when the pain gets too strong. He pants and Winifred smiles warmly. "We have the head. Just one more push baby. Just one more!" She encourages. 

Bucky almost couldn't stand it. He was so exhausted. He nods slowly and pushes one last time. The scream came through gritted teeth and he heard the car pulling up. Brock was home. He yelled and cried and screamed when suddenly his muscles relaxed and he slumps against the bed. A baby wail pierced the room and Winifred smiled at the baby girl in her arms.

"Well aren't you preicous?" She says then hands her carefully to Bucky's awaiting arms. Bucky pulls Anna close and he cries as he looks down at her. "Oh my god. You are so beautiful." He says and Steve smiles wiping Bucky's tears with a small soft warm cloth. Bucky closes his eyes and he tiredly smiles as he continues holding her in his arms. Winifred grabs the blanket and lays it oer him. She sits down and kisses his forehead. She wanted to talk to him, but right after birth he will be too exhausted. She would know for she has experienced it herself. 

They were all in the bedroom when they heard his voice. 

"What the fuck is going on here!?"


	13. Chapter 13

"What the fuck is going on here!?"

Bucky instantly flinched and Justin ran to his mom. Justn whimpered and Bucky couldn't do much since he had Anna in his arms. Brock was in the doorway fuming. George saw his son's reaction and storms up to the man. "So you are the one beating my son." George snarls. Bucky didn't like this. Brock is awful, but very strong. 

Brock smirks. "Of course. He fucking deserves it." Brock says and looks at Bucky. The Omega instantly looks down and refuses to cry. He did enough crying. It was time for him to be strong. Winifred sat with Bucky and they look at each other then nod. She took Anna and Justin caught onto the plan. Winifred walks over to the corner with them and open the window. 

Brock was so much into angering almost everyone that he didn't notice Winifred helping Justin out of the window then herself carefully climbing out with Anna. Bucky relaxes knowing that his mother and his children are safe from this monster. Brock laughs. 

"Where is the baby. I promised that fucking bitch thay I would kill it once he gave birth to it." George snaps and punches him. Rebecca instantly covers Bucky and Steve, Natasha, and Sam were standing with George. "Four against one, walk away." Steve growls. Brock stands up and laughs. He then looks at the brunette. "You think your kids are safe. We will see about that." He snarls and fear spiked inside Bucky. "No!" He wails as Brock uns off. Bucky tries to get up but find himself helpless. Bucky can't save his children. 

However Steve knew and ran off after him. Rebecca and Natasha helps Bucky get dressed and helps him stand. They carefully walk out of the house. Bucky flinched at the bright sunlight but then looks around. Where were they? Bucky stumbles and falls onto the grass. Rebecca grabs a thick long stick and puts it against his broken leg and takes off her sweater and ties it. "Sorry." She whispers when Bucky hisses at the pain. 

Bucky head snaps up to see Steve walking with Justin and Anna. Bucky instantly felt relived and Justin runs to him. Bucky pulls him into a hug and starts to cry out of joy. "Oh my god you are okay." Bucky whispers over and over and kisses his head. "I'm okay mom." He says. Anna was placed in his arms. Justin looks at her. "Is that my baby sister?" He asks. Bucky laughs and nods. "This is Anna. Your baby sister that's right. " He says and holds both of his children close to him.

"She is so tiny." Justin says and she coos and reaches for her big brother. Justin smiles and looks up at his mother. "Can I hold her?" He asks. Bucky nods and carefully passes her over to his son. "Hold her head." Bucky sats and makes sure that Justin was holding her properly. He smiles as Justin giggles. "I'm going to be the best big brother ever." He says. Bucky smiles but then frowns and looks at Steve. "Where is my mother?" He asks. Steve sighs. "I'm here. I lost him." Winifred says. 

"That's okay." Steve says. Bucky shakes his head. "It won't. He won't stop." Bucky says. "How do you know for sure?" George asks. "Don't you think I tried to get away from him. He just follows and drags me back." Bucky says. Winifred sighs and kisses her son's forehead. "I'm sorry this is happening to you." She whispers. Bucky looks down and doesn't say anything. Sam comes up. "I called the police." He says. The adut walk over to secretly talk while Bucky was left alone with his children. 

"He is right. Either Rumlow needs to be dead or behind bars for life. He will keep going after the Omega." Sam says. Natasha nods. "I believe he is right." She says. "How long will it be until the police arrive?" Rebecca asks. "About five, ten minutes." Sam says looking at his watch. They nod. 

"Mom!" Justin yells and the adults heads whips over to see Brock holding a knife against the brunettes throat. Bucky was struggling and wincing from the pain of his leg that he was forced to be on. "Let go of me!" Bucky growls and continues struggling. Brock hits Bucky in the head with the butt of his knife. Bucky slumps dazed. His vision was blurry and he heard sirens? He was just so confused. 

The police arrive and come out with there guns aiming. "Put the knife down!" Yells a officer. Brock brings the knife closer to the Omegas throat. Steve held his breath. Justin was struggling out of Natasha's arms. Anna was in Winifred's arms. Natasha holds Justin closer. "The police have this it's okay." She whispers. Justin shales his head and starts to cry. "Why my mom? He doesn't deserves this." He whimpers. "You are right. He doesn't deserve it." She whispers. 

Brock pulled him closer. "No! He is going to die. He thinks he can get a better life. Hell he hadn't learned his lesson yet!" Brock snarls and slams the butt of his knife down onto Bucky's broken leg. Bucky screams and Brock covers his mouth. "Shut it!" He yells and Bucky was still whimpering. 

"Let the Omega go." Snarls an officer. Bucky waited and knew this was going to hurt. Brock smirks and let the knife drop. Bucky moves. He bites his hand and Brock yells and lets go. Two officer shoots and hits Brock in the chest. Steve caught Bucky before he hit the ground. Bucky squeezes his eyes shut and clings onto Steve.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly all good stories must come to a end. I really hoped you girls fell in love with this story. 
> 
> I was happy that I was the one that made you girls happy with this ending. I think it is a good one. Tell me how you think about the ending. I think it is a good one for a sad tale.

Bucky and Justin was put in the hospital for a checkup. They did one for Anna as well but she was a perfect healthy baby girl. Justin was healthy as well. The group was still waiting for Bucky while his took the longest. 

"Is mom going to be okay?" Justin asks to Steve. "Your mom will be healthy. I promise." He says softly and he climbs onto the Alpha's lap and cuddles into him while Steve wrapped his arms around the young boy. Rebecca was so angry at herself that she was almost in tears. "I should have known. I knew Bucky wouldn't just stop talking to us. I should have seen the signs." She mutters while pacing from one side of the room to the other. 

Winifred stands and places her hands onto her shoulders. "Rebecca. These things happen, it is all over the world of Alpha's abusing there Omegas." She says calmly. "But why Bucky! Why my brother! Now I know why he was so scared when he was an Omega." She says and runs into her mother's arms and begins to cry. 

George stands and wraps his arms around his family. Steve lets Justin whimper and nuzzle into him. George steps back and squats in front of Justin. "Hello there." He says softly. Justin looks at him. "Are you my grandpa?" He asks. George smiles and nods. Justin looks at him in wonder. "I don't mean to sound rude but you were nice to my mom right?" He asks. 

George sighs. "Yes I was. Even ask those two women over there. I was the best dad there ever was. You know when Bucky was younger he looked up to me like a hero." He says. Justin looks at Winifred and Rebeca and they agreed. Justin crawls out of his lap and stands close to the older man but not too close. 

"Really?" He asks. "I believed my dad was a hero. He made sure that me and Becca were happy and smiing all day and all night." Says a voice and the look over to see Bucky smiling softly. "Mommy." He says and Bucky goes down onto his knees and hugs his son close to him. Bucky breaths in his scent and kisses the top of his head. 

George stands and walks over to his own son. "My son. It is so good to see you again." He says in tears and hugs Bucky close. "No dad. No crying, or you will get me started." He says and they both laugh wetly and sniffles. 

"Too late for me." Rebecca says and wipes her tears away and hugs her older brother. Bucky brings her close and smiles. "Not as emotional. All right let it out." Bucky teases and Rebecca laugh and playfully punches his shoulder. Justin eyes her but soon relaxes when he sees his mother laugh. 

Just then Steve stands and walks over. "Steve." The Omega whispers then hugs him. "It's okay. He is gone. You will never be hunted down or anything." He whispers into Bucky's ear. Bucky smiles and laughs softly. "Yeah. I am in peace now huh?" He says while pulling away. The group nods and Winifred hands Anna to her rightful mother. Bucky sits down and holds her close.

She looks up at him in wonder and babbles while reaching her tiny hands towards her mother. Bucky smiles and lets her play with his fingers. "Hi baby girl." He whispers and she makes a happy noise and Justin walks over and looks at her in wonder. "She is so tiny. Was I that tiny wen I was a baby?" He asks and looks up at his mother. 

Bucky giggles. "Yes you were. But you were a tiny bit bigger than her." He says and smiles as Jusin grabs her tiny hand gently. "She is adorable." He says making Bucky giggle. "She is, isn't she?" He says and Justin sits down beside Bucky. "Can I hold her?" He asks. Bucky nods and carefully hands her over and makes sure that Justin's arms were in the right place. 

Se bables jibberish and giggles. The group laughs at her excitment. "I promise you that I will be the best big brother." He promises his tiny baby sister. Bucky smiles and wraps his arms around himself and feel like he is going to cry.

They wee finally free. Brock was dead and he can no longer bother them. After a very long battle and many years Bucky was finally free. God did it ever feel nice. Bucky looks over at Steve and Steve looks over at Bucky. Maybe things were going to get better. 

Bucky never thought that he was strong. But Steve taught him that he was. Bucky had became stronger than never before and he knows he is a great mother. He looks out for his children and he won't let anything hurt them. But he does make a mental note to mae sure that the will learn what to do if they find themselves in a situation like that.

Justin will grow up to be a Alpha and will treat his Omega with such HUGE respect and will maybe teach his kids about his past and how to treat other human beings. Who knows what Anna will be. She could be a Omega, Alpha, or even a Beta. Thank god she didn't have to go through that and that she will grow up to be a amazing daughter. 

Bucky can't wait to watch his children grow up and become adults. They will chage the world out there one day. Bucky could feel it in his bones. He smiles as he watches Justin hold Anna and play with her but makes sure that she was in a comfortable position and that she was not in any harm. 

Of course they will need a Alpha and Bucky can already see Steve stepping up to take the challenge. Even through this nightmare they have slowly fallen in love with each other. Bucky bites his bottom lip and closes his eyes. He was just glad that him and his kids were finally safe and free. 

And man did freedom taste good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for choosing this story and supporting me of continue writing it. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks and the comments.
> 
> Please I love all of your coments. They make my day! Never insulted it but said about how good this story was and all I want to say is thank you and I really feel appreciated. 
> 
> Tell me how you think of the ending is. I like it, I just hope that you do as well.


End file.
